Heero apears in my dream!
by SenshiKino
Summary: me going to sleep = school, toilet paper, and Heero Yuy? Im warning you this gets pretty wacky... um enjoy, I hope and please R


Disclaimer: I don't own my school or my teachers friends Gundam wing or Heero Yuy.  
  
Warning: wacky insane and warped dream. There are probably typos in this. I don't always capitalize or use periods, forgive me. And I switch from present to past tense a few times -- OOPS. And the logic I have in my dreams doesn't always make since.. heh heh. This is Pg. 13 cause of one minor detail. Its not that big a deal. I didn't even see it in my dream I just kind of knew... anyway...  
  
Author's note:What happens when you have lots off close friends; like anime a lot (Gundam wing in particular), are a little less than sane and go to sleep. Well in my case some pretty strange dreams. I have had some weird dreams staring me, my friends, and the G-boys and I thought it might be interesting to share them. I'll write one and if I get enough reviews ill put up more of my insane little dreams.   
And thank you you people who reviewed my fic  
What the hell happened last night (prequil) and encouraged me to put up more fics. (by the way if you haven't read that then please do. ^_^ and be sure to read the first one by finmagik, cause its a round robin fic. { and some one needs to write the next part }:O ..or I might just get inpatient and do it... but I probably wont cause its supposed to be a round robin fic and I wouldn't want to do anything that the founder wouldn't like.)  
Well, anyway back to subject. this is a dream I had so, it may seem plotless random and insane. Before you read this you need to know a few things.  
  
#1 In my dreams I usually have two selves an omunicent type being, that sees everything, and my physical self. the omunicent one always knows its a dream.  
  
#2 I use symbols:  
o0 - opening and closing thoughts.  
( - opening and closing inserts  
" - opening and closing talking--duh!  
* - opening and closing movement.  
~ - before anything my omunicent self thinks.  
  
I don't remember everything that happened so ill fill in the gaps yadda yadda. If you want to make this fic a little funer then you can picture your self as me. ^_^ although it might not fit if your not female.. anyway the dream....  
  
Heero Appears In My Dream!  
  
Twas the day after the physiology worksheet packet from hell had been assigned. this sinister homework assignment was very thick and about muscles. AHHH! the horror the boredom... the work! My physiology class is always given more work than we actually grade and after a wile me and the other students were only doing the parts that we knew our teacher would grade, but I had an uneasy feeling about this one. All that ran through my head was thoughts about how I should have finished the work sheet instead of being lazy. I tried to convince myself that getting one bad grade for an incomplete would be OK, but then I realized how many other times I had thought "one bad grade will be OK" and began to worry even more.   
I sat in my desk behind my friend Sky with my book on my desk staring down at my pretty empty work sheet packet. I began to worry even more, but I didn't even try to answer any questions. I knew that attempting to finish the packet was futile. this was one of those classic moments when I think angry thoughts to my self about taking an honors class and get annoyed that no one told me it was one. Desiring some sort of feeling of comfort I looked up and taped Sky on the shoulder. She turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
Me:*I look down at my worksheet with a sick and worried expression on my face* "are you sure we only had to do the mastery test?"  
  
Sky:"Yeah, that's all we ever do. that's all she ever grades. besides I just don't feel like doing the rest."  
  
Me:o0 does she ever worry about her grade? she can get so lazy some times. but then again, I didn't finish mine either... 0o "but its just that this is a really thick packet, and she said to do the whole thing, and would she have given us so many extra pages if she didn't want us to do them?  
  
Sky:*pauses in thought* "well all those extra pages are probably just for practice, and studying not for a grade"  
  
Me:*trys to believe what she says, but is not feeling any better* "yeah... that's probably it." (long pause)  
  
Sky:*starts to turn back around*  
  
Me:"But.."  
  
Sky:*turns back to face me*  
  
Me:"she said to do the whole thing though"  
  
Sky:"oh well! I don't want to worry about it right now" *turns back around*  
  
Me:o0 sometimes I wish I could be as care free as her, but then my grade would suffer severely. how is it that people like that pass these classes? oh well, she can't really be care free she just is.. lazy? well maybe.. sometimes.. well she probably knows that its pointless to try to finish this before Mrs. Hawk gets back in the room from the hall and takes roll. 0o  
  
* I start to look around the room getting board and trying not to think of the horror worksheets. I hear whispering and snickering. I turn to my left to see some people across the room snickering circled around..... No! could it be? is it really? couldn't be! in my very class room? Yes it was! the famous roll of toilet paper that people write notes on that has been circulating around the school. The students were scribbling on it with there gel pens having a great time. I watched in shock. how could they be so bold? how could they sit there so openly with the sacred toilet paper roll? the very one that has passed through the hands of many students smuggling it down the hall. it had notes written on it by hundreds of students and is despised by all the teachers at Macarther high school. Every teacher, councilor, secretary, student teacher, and adult worker at the school held a savage desire to confiscate it and destroy it. the student caught with it would be severely punished. But the most horrifying thing that would happen if the toilet paper was taken is the school would loose its spirit. Without that priceless roll of toilet paper, life would never be the same for any macarther student. If the teachers got the toilet paper it would be the end to the only rebellion to there authority and power we have. The teacher would gain a great victory and all the students would be left prideless. And with all this at stake, they had it in the class room in plan site?!?!?!?!  
  
I looked around the room nervously. the students continued to be careless. they were now passing the sacred toilet paper around. I glanced back and forth at the door. Mrs. hawk was standing there with her back toward the class room talking to another teacher. How could my class mates be so careless? Now not only were they being careless they were being super careless. didn't they realize that the class after lunch was always the class that teachers were most suspicious about having the toilet paper?  
  
Mrs. Hawk entered the room and proceeded to take role. Things got even more intense inside my mind. Sky was laughing and talking with other class mates and the other students were still passing around the toilet paper -- with the teacher in the room! how stupid could they get? I knew that soon the teacher was sure to notice, But how could I warn the other students with out giving away the fact that the sacred toilet paper was in the room?  
Mrs. Hawk called names of students and glanced up when they answered.  
I knew that for sure she would soon call the boys name that held the toilet paper and see that he had it, but there was nothing I could do except worry. I tried not to focus on the  
Toilet paper crises so that I might be able to Finnish the work sheet, but my concentration was still averted by the toilet paper. By then I had pretty much given up hope of finishing the work sheet. Mrs. hawk continued with the role she got to my name.  
  
"HERE!" I cried. Mrs. hawk looked up from her role list curiously. I knew she sensed there was something wrong. o0 Blast that perceptive teacher. BUT, wait! What if she was only thinking I was worried cause my worksheets weren't complete!0o I half smiled at this thought then sulked.  
o0 oh wait that's just as bad! 0o   
I sank my face into my arms. My stress over the worksheet was again diverted as I glanced up to see them writing on the toilet paper on their desks. Yup, I could see it now, the faculty getting the toilet paper, the only rebellion the students had against the always tightening rules, and all the 1st lunch students getting detention etc. etc., in other words DOOM!  
I sulked more. I then realized that Mrs. hawk would be at their names on the list any second now. I watched tensely. I got annoyed at Sky for being oblivious to everything and so stress free.   
o0 She can be so dence.0o I thought to myself.  
  
Oh no! here it came! Mrs. hawk was there! She called the name on the list.   
  
o0Just say here and she wont look up!0oI thought or rather hoped frantically.  
  
The moron didn't notice his name was called, and kept writing on the paper!  
Mrs. Hawk called his name again. A student sitting beside him looked up. And his expression changed immediately, from a casual smile to panic.  
  
Student: "DUDE! she's calling your name!"  
  
Student with toilet paper (swtp): (casually) "just a sec I'm almost done writing."  
  
Student: "No man! hide it!"  
  
swtp:(has a revelation) "Oh! ****! " *covers the paper  
  
Mrs. hawk looks up.   
  
Mrs. hawk: "Hide what?" *she asked with a scowl*  
  
o0OH no this is it!0o I thought to my self. o0But atleast she wont be thinking about the worksheets -- how could you think like that!0o  
  
Swtp: "nothing!"  
  
Mrs. Hawk: "let me see it." *she proceeded towards the students desk*  
  
A student pulled out a walky talky.  
  
student: "Crises! Exicuting plane A in physiology 4th period, stand by for plane B!"  
  
Student 2: "Exicuting plane A!" *jumps out of his seat and pulls the fire alarm and runes out of the room*  
  
Mrs. Hawk abruptly looks at the fire alarm. Students from everywhere start running amuck in the halls. The Swtp runs out of the room covering it. the rest of us begin to exit the room in a quick fashion. Mrs. hawk runs to her phone and connects with the office.  
  
Mrs. hawk: "That is a false fire alarm and I have discovered the location of the toilet paper!"  
  
Principle: (on the other line) "it wont get very far! Good work Mrs. Hawk!"  
  
The Swtp ran down the hall and so did the rest of our class, but news of the fake fire alarm must have gotten out because other students were scarce.  
A student with a walky talky got on it.  
  
Student: "exicute plain B!"  
  
The clocks spead up and the bell signaling the end of 4th period went off. The swtp was no where insight. he got away. I walked down the hall relieved. the teachers were MAD that they had come so close and failed. But it was apparent that they hadn't given up yet. I continued to walk down the hall.   
  
o0 I'm so relieved that class is out and I didn't get an F on my worksheets! -- But wait a sec, I could have turned it in tomorrow for just ten points knocked off! 0o  
I stopped walking and widened my eyes and started to twitch.  
o0 All... that stress... over... nothing...! 0o   
I fell over and my foot twitched in the air. (1st sign I watch to much anime)  
I popped back up and started laughing nervously. I stopped laughing and continued to walk.  
o0 Well, it's not like things could get much worse, I mean physiology class is out for the day. what's next? .........MATH! And I don't understand what we're doing at all! 0o  
I twitched again and fell over once more. I eventually got up and continued to my locker. When I was about to pass by the stairs I noticed a large crowd of students standing around and one chick had the toilet paper and was writing a note on it.  
  
~ o0 there arnt supposed to be stairs there. 0o  
  
ME: "Hey! you cant have that out here! don't you know! teachers are everywhere!"  
  
*she didn't hear me and kept writing. a teacher came towards her. she looked up and then ran down the stairs with the toilet paper. I let out a sigh.*  
  
o0 some of my pears can be really moronic sometimes 0o  
  
*after I got my math book I walked down the hall and past by a student who now had the Toilet paper. I shook my head and continued by*  
  
~o0 Geez, that thing gets around. back on the second floor already. 0o  
  
* I turned a corner and saw that that hall was completely clear except for 8 teachers in a hall width line holding brooms.*  
  
~o0 Brooms? Oh! ofcourse, brooms. it makes since because there arnt any guns allowed in school, and my dream is just following the rules! 0o  
  
they we determined that today they would get the TP and they we close to! It was only around the corner! I knew that I had to go back and warn the SWTP, but as soon as I turned around a flood of students came around the corner and amongst them was the SWTP!  
The teachers looked determined and so did the students. all went silent. there was no way out of this except maybe to turn and run, but it may have been to late for that..  
  
students: "CHARGE! PROTECT THE TOILET PAPER!"  
  
* the students all bolted toward the teachers. I stood back blinking. *  
  
o0 that was.. un..expected... 0o  
  
*the crowd of students tackled the teachers and the faculty and kids began to restle and fight beating each other with brooms. the students pined the teachers after a long battle. they were bruised they were hurt.. they we death set on protecting that toilet paper!*  
  
A student sat up: "GO! GO!" *he shouted dramatically * "Save the toilet paper!"  
*he then passed out*  
  
*The swtp held the toilet paper high in the air with both hands as he ran a banner of it flowed behind him. everything was dramatically in slow motion and the song chariots of fire began to play.*  
  
~o0 hey that song was played don the grinch when he won the sack race. heh heh 0o  
  
"GO! GO! RUN! " *he students cried*  
  
*the swtp went around a corner and was gone he escaped! the students were so touched tears streamed down their faces*  
  
*I raised an eyebrow.*  
~o0 ...this is one strange dream.... warped stuff like this is only supposed to happen in anime.. 0o  
  
o0 that's corny.. High school's not supposed to be this... strange.. 0o  
"Oooooook. right." * I went to math class*  
  
*Around a few corners Heero opened his locker. he looked inside at the books.*  
  
~o0 HEROE'S IN MY DREAM! YEAH! YAY! YAY! YAY! I hope the other pilots show up especially duo! 0o  
  
*Miyoko walked up to Heero. (a character of mine from another fic that's not posted yet. she supposed to have black hair and brown eyes but in this dream she has red hair and green eyes, like in one of my character sketches. she is tall, skinny and well endowed)  
  
~o0 hey its Miyoko, she's in my dream to, cool! heh, she has red hair like in some of my old sketches before I dicided I wanted it black. 0o  
  
* Heero looked up at Miyoko.*  
  
~o0 this should be interesting. 0o  
  
Miyoko: "hey."  
  
Heero: "hey."  
  
*just then the SWTP ran by still holding his banner of toilet paper high in the air. the chariots of fire music still played. a stream of teachers ran behind him carrying brooms and blowing whistles trying to catch him and confiscate the toilet paper.  
they go around the corner and the music fades a way. Miyoko and Heero stare after them*  
  
Miyoko: "Ooooooook....."  
  
Heero: "...Right..."  
  
*they continue to stair for a moment. then Heero pulls out a book and closes his locker*  
  
Miyoko: *looks over at the corner again* "wasn't that the... sacred toilet paper?"  
  
Heero: "hn"  
  
Miyoko: "everyone talks about it. its supposed to be some kind of a conspiracy against the teachers, but the teachers know about it and are desperate to get it. If the students wanted to keep it such a secret they should be more discret. But I don't know much about it, I just got transferred to this school."  
  
~o0 hmm. Miyoko's not quit as melancholy as she is supposed to be. 0o  
  
Heero: "I got transferred here recently as well."  
  
Miyoko: " I don't even know my schedule yet. But I just checked and I have history next."  
  
Heero: "so do I" *holds up his green history book*  
  
Miyoko: "Wow, that's pretty cool we may be in the same class if we have the same teacher. And I don't even remember his name. But, This is some strange school. A conspiracy over.. toilet paper. that's nuts."  
  
Heero: "I agree"  
  
Miyoko: "But even so, some one should take the toilet paper who could protect it properly."  
  
Heero: "mission excepted"  
  
Miyoko: "wow, really? your going to do it?  
  
Heero: *nods*  
  
Miyoko: *looks at watch* well, I've got to get to history class. don't want to be late on my first day. although I don't think they'd mind since all the faculty is after the toilet paper.."  
  
Heero: "hai"  
  
Miyoko: "well, good luck" *She says with a smile and then turns and walks down the hall with sparkles and bubbles all around her: anime style. "see ya" *miyoko continues to walk down the hall*  
  
Heero: *stares after her* "Wow. " *then he feel something and then looks down*  
"OH NO! I'm aroused! "  
  
~o0 that was weird.. I know what's happening even though this is like an edited dream and I can only see from the waist up. Heero getting aroused? Is that possible? OH no! how could I dream that! that's bad! does this mean I'm a perv!?!?!? -_-  
........that's almost cute, Heero liking Miyoko, much better than Relena.. 0o  
  
Heero: "I've got to do something! No one can see me like this! what's wrong with me! I've got to get out of here!" *Heero drops his history book and runes down the stairs and all the way home* (his home in my dream is a house in the suburbs)  
  
~o0 this dream is getting weird. .. Heero having a house.. 0o  
  
*he runs up his drive way with a blue van in it and sees his dad leaning in the passenger door cleaning out some stuff* (yes, in this dream he has a dad)  
  
Heero: "DAD!"  
  
*Heero's dad ( he s the dad off of happy days)comes out of the car and looks down at Heero. *  
  
~o0 NO way the dad from happy days!?!? this dream is getting even stranger! 0o  
  
Dad: "what are you doing home son? shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
Heero: "DAD!" *he says frantically. *  
  
Dad: *looks down. then he puts his hand on Heero's shoulder*  
"don't worry we can get that fixed, son. Get in the car!"  
  
~o0 heh edited dream again. 0o  
  
*Heero and his father get in the van and drive to the hospital and they have all of Heero's hormones surgically removed. Heero is emotionless, hormoneless, groggy and no longer horny on the ride back. he steps out of the car with a grown and stumbles his way into the house*  
  
~o0 Heero with out emotions or hormones, now he's really messed up! 0o  
  
  
And that is the end of this really really warped dream. My friends were cracking up when I told it to them, and to my surprise most of my history class got quiet to listen. I've been told that this dream was funny and warped, please review to tell me what you think! ^_^  
would y'all like a dream that has all the Gundam boys in it? and a dream focuses around them instead of me and school? And a dream isn't quit so demented..... ^_^()  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
